<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They are soulmates by EliKagsHina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886390">They are soulmates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliKagsHina/pseuds/EliKagsHina'>EliKagsHina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not everyone can be happy. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, M/M, Marriage, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Sad Miya Atsumu, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliKagsHina/pseuds/EliKagsHina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew it, Atsumu knew it.<br/>For the first time he hated to be right.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not everyone can be happy. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>They are soulmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first language is spanish, it is the first time I write something in english.<br/>There may be some spelling mistakes, please feel free to point them out so I can correct them. 👉👈</p><p>I don't have a beta reader and this is my first time writing angst so please be gentle with your critics! 😖</p><p>Find me on twitter as @mepo1502</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So you won't go?" Osamu asked from the doorway as he buttoned up a beige long-sleeved shirt.</p><p>"Nah, I'll stay here" his twin replied as he lay on his bed while checking his phone.</p><p>"He wanted you to go".</p><p>"He's a fool if he thinks I'll go" Atsumu commented annoyed.</p><p>His brother watched in silence, sighed defeated and left the room while commenting:</p><p>"Leave that attitude; you knew that things were going to end like this. You better than anyone knew what Hinata's feelings were"</p><p>A low blow for Atsumu's pride, he hated his brother was right ... Hinata didn't love him; even though they dated for a year and a half Hinata didn't love him. He knew it, he knew it long before he started dating, he knew them before they were teammates, he knew it from the moment he saw the dreamy look he gave the black-haired setter from Karasuno High School, and he knew it when he saw their perfectly timed plays and how he sought the approval of player number nine. Atsumu always knew. But a part of him didn't want to know at all.</p><p>A part of him thought it was normal; after all it was his first love. Many never forget their first love but move on, meet someone, go out together, get married and live a life completely away from that first love and are still happy. Atsumu believed that Hinata could be one of those people, he would think of that blue-eyed raven sometimes but she would be happy with Atsumu anyway... but he wasn't.</p><p>The signs that the redhead would abandon him at the first opportunity began to germinate little by little, first it was his way of always kissing with his eyes closed, then the way to keep their relationship a secret because "if they knew it was enough" but if you listened well what Hinata really wanted to say was "I don't want him to find out and think that he doesn't have a chance", then there were the babbling while he slept and muttering something like <em>"Yama ..."</em>, as he let a name that was not the of him slid down her mouth while they had sex but he was too awash in pleasure to notice, how he blushed when he saw a certain curry commercial... his nervousness when someone mentioned the Japan V. League team: Schweiden Adlers.</p><p>Atsumu saw the impact coming, he saw the hard concrete floor as he fell from the ninth cloud and even so he did not prepare for the blow, rather he yearned for it, he wanted to crash once and for all, he wanted to hit the hard ground and destroy himself complete; destroy his stupid hope that Hinata would ever love him as much as Kageyama Tobio.</p><p>Hinata's love was not one-sided, although Atsumu thought for a long time that only the redhead was the only one in love, the thing is that Kageyama also could not resist Hinata's charms and since high school he had yearned for the middle blocker. He invited him to dinner after a practice game between the Adlers and the Black Jackals, the little boy accepted with a smile that Atsumu had seen many times before but with a glint in his eyes that he had never witnessed.</p><p>Then Atsumu had to watch his boyfriend go out to dinner with the boy he had been into for over five years while some of his teammates commented that it was about time and that they knew they were going to end up together somehow. The blonde didn't say anything; he didn't know what to say when faced with the undeniable truth.</p><p>What happened next is history, an apology, a breakup, a couple of dates here and there, neck marks, a relationship announced to fans, photos of a redhead and a black-haired man kissing somewhere in Milan and Hinata being loud while having video calls at night.</p><p>Atsumu stayed as professional as he could, they were still on the same team, they continued to be friends, late practices were still there, they went out to eat with the team after each win, they kept making jokes to the rest of their teammates, he listened to him talk about whatever problem he had and he advised, nothing had really changed but there were no longer kisses and affectionate gestures between them, much less sex. The middle blocker had advanced very fast, it almost seemed that he did not remember his old relationship or rather he acted as if it had never happened, it gave the impression that for him it had always been Kageyama and Atsumu was just a placebo for the great emptiness that was in his heart.</p><p>The signing of the Olympic team came and although Atsumu had never been happier and more proud of himself when he saw a certain couple on the court, in the locker room, at team meetings, in the dining room or in the showers ... when he saw them together he no longer felt so happy… They spent all the time together, laughing or arguing with each other but always together, they did not bother to make the love they felt for each other less obvious, they were under their own spell enjoying their company while they were on top of the world.</p><p>For everyone they were the perfect couple, they were two people who were destined to love and be together, the headlines in the magazines called them soulmates, they had thousands of people who supported the relationship and the universe seemed to be congratulated to witness such sincere love, pure and unconditional. Atsumu had never been so jealous.</p><p>Atsumu shouldn't have bothered when the rings announcing the engagement appeared, he was waiting for him along with the rest of the world, but he was upset anyway ... they wore the rings on their fingers proud, more proud than when they received the Olympic medal and that disgusted Atsumu, Hinata couldn't seem happier to announce to the world that he would marry Kageyama. Hinata was happily showing off their relationship, something he never did with him, because after all, he wasn't Kageyama.</p><p>There was a fight, the accumulated resentments finally came out of his mouth when the alcohol circulated in his blood on a Friday night, he claimed everything to his little teammate, he claimed the pain that it caused him to see him so happy and that it was not with he, claimed his old secret relationship, claimed his way of overcoming things so quickly, claimed how those nights in his room the name Kageyama moaned and not his, claimed every act that had destroyed his heart ... but when he saw Hinata lit up in the moonlight, crestfallen, biting his lower lip while feeling guilty for his actions, Atsumu couldn't help crying and hating himself. Hinata was a sun, Hinata was always happy and optimistic that is why he had fallen in love with him. Atsumu didn't want to be the reason why he had that dull expression on his face. Hinata was light but he had fallen in love with darkness and a pair of blue eyes. Atsumu was just a spectator.</p><p>He tried to kiss him, one last kiss to end his love but the redhead walked away. <em>"We can't do this, I can't do this to you and I can't do something like that to him" </em>and he left, it was finally over.</p><p>They did not speak again about what happened each one went their own way: Hinata with his soulmate and Atsumu with the remaining parts of her heart. Their relationship was no longer the same, they barely spoke, when they trained together the environment became uncomfortable and from the look Kageyama gave him he assumed that Hinata had told him everything.</p><p>After all that drama he didn't expect to be invited to the wedding but the invitation came at the end of June. He told everyone he was going, it was the wedding of the century, and two great volleyball players were getting married. Who would miss something like that? Everyone wanted to witness the moment when those two souls came together and prepared to share eternity together... all but Atsumu.</p><p>Atsumu had always been a bystander but on this particular day he decided it wouldn't be. So he heard his brother leave the apartment along with Suna, he heard his phone ring countless times but he kept lying on his bed.</p><p>He may have been hallucinating or he may have fallen asleep but he remembers seeing Hinata changing towards him wearing a white suit and a beautiful smile on his face...</p><p>He remembers seeing him smiling in front of him with a golden ring on his hand; he remembers the piano and the violin playing around them.</p><p>Remember how Hinata's lips moved when saying <em>"I do"</em> and remember the kiss at the altar in front of the huge crowd that supported them...</p><p>Maybe he was dreaming.</p><p>The next morning there was no sign of such a scene, Atsumu was still in bed, without Hinata and without any ring on his hand. If he checked his phone he would find more than 40 missed calls and his social networks full of photos of the newlyweds...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading and going to the end! Your kudos and comments make me happy💕</p><p>So...<br/>Should I write the point of view of other characters? I have a series planned but I don't know if you would like to read it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>